A variable lead end mill having a plurality of peripheral cutting edges with different helix angles is proposed as a type of an end mill. An end mill described in Patent Document 1 is an example thereof and since circumferential intervals of the plurality of the peripheral cutting edges continuously change, chattering vibrations etc., due to resonance are suppressed and excellent machining accuracy (surface roughness) is achieved.